The Flock's Total Chat Room
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: This is basically about the Flock when they are at school and they go on the computers. They have no idea that the others are on and are spilling out there hearts out but still everyone is clueless.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the wonder of chatroom!! These are their names!! They don't know one another so it's weird!**

Max: heretosavetheworld

Fang: TDH

Iggy: blindbutawesome

Nudge: motormouth

Gazzy: thegasbomb

Angel: angelicmindreader

**heretosavetheworld**: heyyyyyyyyy!

**THD: **hi

heretosavetheworld: wat does ur name stand for??

TDH: long story- best friend called me it...

heretovsavetheworld: hows ur bff??

TDH: y??

blindbutawesome: yeah- who is it??

TDH: shut up- please

heretosavetheworld: u remind me of someone

thegasbomb: yeah

angelicmindreader: heretosavetheworld u remind me of my sister

blindbutawesome: heretosavetheworld u remind me of my sister too

motormouth: same here. i mean- my sis is like totally awesome but shes really protective and she is the BEST! I LOVE HER!! Not in the gross way but she is totally cool. Same with my little sis, kinda creepy but adorable and sooooooo useful-

TDH: thats so cool, but could you please SHUT UP!!

heretosavetheworld: thank you TDH! u remind me of my best bud... but he's been acting weird lately. Any advice??

blindbutawesome: try to talk to him

heretosavetheworld: HaHA! he would never listen anyway, he's not that emotional.

thegasbomb: that sounds like my bro

angelicmindreader: like mine too

motormouth: me too. It's so weird cause he never talks-

blindbutawesome: yeah my bro never talks either.

heretosavetheworld: yeah, he kissed someone and i dont no why im mad

TDH: sounds like my bud, im jealous too cause she kissed someone too

thegasbomb: _she??_

TDH: ... yeah

thegasbomb: hehe! r u like gay??

TDH: no!!

thegasbomb: whatever, i got to go

TDH: me too

heretosavetheworld: same here

angelicmindreader: yeah me too

blindbutawesome: sadly i do too

motormouth: yeah i have to go too cause the bell rang and the headhunter will kill me and- UH! they all left.

**True they all left.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! LUV YA!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to all the viewers... well- some, but I will try and start it with a plot this time...**

**DUDES- PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: Okay- I changed the names cuz people were complaining so here they are:**

**Max: heretosavetheworld**

**Fang:thesilentone**

**Iggy:tHeBoMbMaStEr**

**Nudge: GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH**

**Gazzy: BewareTheBehind!**

**Angel: ANGELICMindReader!**

**I THANX YOU!!**

Fang's POV:

I walked toward the computer. Lissa had been all over me this morning and I was getting _really _agitated. I told her I had to finish my project for Science, and she reluctantly believed me. We were in Study Hall- I had nothing to study so I decided to log on to a chat room.

**thesilentone has logged on...**

**tHeBoMbMaStEr has logged on...**

tHeBoMbMaStEr: hey dude

thesilentone: how do you know I'm a dude

tHeBoMbMaStEr: I can sense it

thesilentone: alright then

**heretosavetheworld has logged on...**

heretosavetheworld: heyyyy

tHeBoMbMaStEr:oh, hi

thesilentone: hi

tHeBoMbMaStEr: it is no longer a dude's chat

heretosavetheworld: _what?!_

tHeBoMbMaStEr: A. _Dude's._ Chat.

heretosavetheworld: i'm confuzled...

thesilentone: it speaks the language of GIRL!!

heretosavetheworld: duh- and i'm _not _an IT!!

tHeBoMbMaStEr: seriously you haven't noticed that she's a girl yet

thesilentone: possibly a tom-boy...

heretosavetheworld: whatev

**GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH has logged on...**

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: HOLA!!

heretosavetheworld: Yo-la!

thesilentone: hi- again...

tHeBoMbMaStEr: she's a girl

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: HUH??

tHeBoMbMaStEr: ahhh- you _are _a GIRL!!

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: I know that already

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: thank you very much

heretosavetheworld: hate both brothers at the moment- other brother is annoying but lovable- ah-dore both sisters despite their constant talk and the invasion of privacy...

tHeBoMbMaStEr: that's interesting...

thesilentone: why do you hate your brothers??

heretosavetheworld: annoying, arrogant, rude- much, much more

tHeBoMbMaStEr: I'M LIKE THAT!!

thesilentone: that's very true...

heretosavetheworld: lol

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: LOLLIPOPS!!

thesilentone: what

thesilentone: ??

**BewareTheBehind! has logged on...**

**ANGELICMindReader had logged on...**

ANGELICMindReader: hi hi

BewaretheBehind!: yo

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: HHHHEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! WHAT'S GOING ON?? I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!! MY TEACHER WON'T LET ME AND I GOTTA PEEEEEEEEEE!!

tHeBoMbMaStEr: to much information!!

thesilentone: honestly you're like Nu-

heretosavetheworld: _who_??

thesilentone: never mind

BewareTheBehind!: Wait- what??

tHeBoMbMaStEr: yeah seriously- what were you going to say??

thesilentone: doesn't matter

heretosavetheworld: IT DOES TO ME!!

thesilentone: and you remind me of someone else...

ANGELICMindReader: yeah me too

heretosavetheworld: WHO?!

tHeBoMbMaStEr: like he'll tell you now!

heretosavetheworld: -pouts-

This girl was a lot like Max- stubborn, sacastic, funny... the works. I suddenly looked around at the clock.

2 MORE MINUTES!! I quickly turned around to the computer.

thesilentone: you guys- I gotta go...

heretosavetheworld: me too

tHeBoMbMaStEr: same here

GORGEOUSMOTORMOUTH: we have free time- HAHA!

ANGELICMindReader: I gotta go to the library with my class

BewaretheBehind: I gotta go to the bathroom!!

ANGELICMindReader: LET'S ADD EACH OTHER TO OUR FRIENDS LIST!!

BewareTheBehind: kay

There was a bunch of pinging and several names appeared in my favorites list. I smiled

thesilentone: bye

heretosavetheworld: see ya!!

tHeBoMbMaStEr: farewell...

BewareTheBehind!: OFF TO THE BATHROOM!!

ANGELICMindReader: byebye

GOREGOUSMOTORMOUTH: BYE-A!!

**GOREGOUSMOTORMOUTH has logged out...**

**BewareTheBehind! has logged out...**

**ANGELICMindReader has logged out...**

**tHeBoMbMaStEr has logged out...**

**heretosavetheworld has logged out...**

I quickly logged out and jumped out of the chair. The bell instantly rang and I walked out into the hallway where I met...DaDaDAAAAAAAAAA... _Lissa. _

"So how'd your project go?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine," my face was impassive but my insides were grinning like mad...

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! But not _too_ bad... **

**LUV YA!!**

-**The Flock's Bud**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yola!! Srry for the loooooong wait, but my time on the computer has been limited. I'm kinda spazzy rite now since my friend just toe-dally FLIPPED OUT!! Over a stupid bug... ON WITH THE STORY!! BTW: she's here( my bud I mean) being my co-writer so say thanx to awesomishums!!**

**Max's POV:**

The thunder echoed through the whole school, scaring the crap out of me at first. I got used to it after a few minutes. It was an indoor recess and all the perverted kids in my class, which is all, wanted to play spin-the-bottle. I had taken refuge at the computers and logged on to the chat room.

**heretosavetheworld has logged on...**

**thesilentone has logged on...**

heretosavetheworld: heyyyy

thesilentone: hi

heretosavetheworld: tell me your deepest darkest sercret!

I looked at what I wrote and smiled. He was probably quizzical but I wanted to see if he was an alright dude

thesilentone: y??

heretosavetheworld: JUST DO IT!!

thesilentone: nope

heretosavetheworld: fine... I'll tell you mine...

heretosavetheworld: but just cuz I want to hear yours

thesilentone: then i'll tell you mine cuz i don't know you

heretosavetheworld: i kissed my best friend and i don't know if i like him cuz i also love him as a brother... sometimes

thesilentone: intense...

heretosavetheworld: NOW TELL ME YOURS!!

thesilentone: ok... i love my best friend too.. i think

heretosavetheworld: wow... WE BOTH HAVE MIXED-EMOTIONS!!

thesilentone: suuuure

heretosavetheworld: now tell me an even bigger secret... YOUR NAME!!

thesilentone: no way

heretosavetheworld: y not??

thesilentone: cuz i don't want to

heretosavetheworld: THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!!

thesilentone: so

heretosavetheworld: then tell me the first letter of your name... please

thesilentone: fine- F

heretosavetheworld: mine's M

heretosavetheworld:ok- wild guess, your names...Frank

heretosavetheworld: Frank the turtle... lol... haha.. rotflol...

**A/N: I know that Max is a little OOC, but just DEAL with it...**

thesilentone: no... let me guess yours... Mandy...

heretosavetheworld: AAAAHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!!

thesilentone: like Billy and Mandy...

heretosavetheworld: ok- names aren't working out... tell me the name of your best friend

thesilentone: no

heretosavetheworld: WHY!?

thesilentone: cuz

heretosavetheworld: AAHHHHH!!

thesilentone: are you deranged??

herertosavetheworld: no

heretosavetheworld: but i should be by now...

thesilentone: ok... i'll tell you the first letter of her, my best friend's name- alright??

heretosavetheworld: fine

thesilentone: only if u tell me yours

heretosavetheworld: ok

thesilentone: M

heretosavetheworld: F

There was a long pause as I processed this information. Then just as I had it I heard I ping.

thesilentone: Max??

heretosavetheworld: Fang??

thesilentone: yep

herertosavetheworld: oh god...

thesilentone: let's not tell anyone...

heretosavetheworld: totally

thesilentone: bye

heretosavetheworld: see ya at home!

**thesilentone has logged off...**

**heretosavetheworld has logged off...**

I sat there, shocked. I let it sink in- what had just happened. Never did it cross my mind what we had said...

**REVIEW PLEASE!! THANX YOU ALL!! This is all to fab reviewers...**

**-Maximum-Twilight-Ride-**

**ShamaLamaDingDong**

**santaclauserules18**

**MyNameisCAB**

**blackrosestarlight**

**Give up your Prejudices**

**chocalate is gawd**

**Midnight/ Joei**

**EmpressOfPudding**

**Eclipsevampire**

**Murtaghgirl**

**Poof**

**BlackRoseRomance**

**UPDRAFTGIRL37**

**BlueyGooz**

** I LOVE YOU ALL AND TO ALL THE OTHERS THAT REVIEWED!! I WILL MENTION NEXT CHAPPIE IF I GET FIVE MORE REVIEWS!! LOVELY!!**


End file.
